


Isometrically

by Toast_Senpai



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Established Relationship, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: Trott’s fit. His boys appreciate it.





	Isometrically

**Author's Note:**

> my attempt at something a little different....

Trott could not name all the muscles in the body. But he _did_ know the three different types of tissue. Smooth, Cardiac, and Skeletal. They had their own intricate patterns, all located in different parts of the body. And like those three systems, Trott knew that he, Ross, and Alex took on a role much the same as each muscle.

Ross led, held them together and moving forward even when it sometimes felt like the world was against them.

Alex made sure they ate, kept them alive; _wanting_ to be alive.

Trott diffused any fights and had them all living together in relative peace.

Except Trott couldn’t get them to do _one_ simple thing.

When he got home that night from work, he hung his bag on the hook by the door and shrugged off his coat. Trott could hear sounds of the TV from the living room. He stepped out of his boots and propped them up against the wall for the snow to melt from them.

Their spacious house hadn’t come cheap, but Trott loved it even if it meant working overtime for it. He followed the hallway until it opened into the living room where Alex was sprawled on top of Ross on the couch. They looked up when he entered.

“Thought I heard the door,” Alex said. He pushed himself off Ross to sit up.

Ross glanced at his watch before meeting Trott’s eyes. “Little late today.”

Trott shrugged. “Client wanted to have a longer cool down sesh is all.”

Alex left the couch and stepped to Trott. He went to hug the man but Trott ducked out of his arms.

“Trott, get over here,” Alex huffed. He turned, reaching.

Trott clicked his tongue. He walked backwards towards the entryway. “Nope, I’m still gross. It’s time for a shower.”

Alex pouted. “But I like how you smell.” He sulkily returned to the couch and sat on Ross’ legs. “You’re with me on this one, right, Ross?”

Ross hummed. “I think I am.” His smile was a flash of white. He curled a finger at Trott. “Trott, grant us the opportunity to revel in your post-work aroma.”

“Why are you guys so damn weird?” Trott sighed. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it from his body. Then he balled it before tossing it at the two of them. “There. Sniff away. I’ll be back in ten.”

The shirt landed on Alex’s head. He sniffed and had to press it closer to see if his mind was playing tricks on him. “Ross,” Alex said. He removed the shirt from his face and shoved it at Ross’ own. “Am I going crazy or is there some other guy’s stink on this?”

Ross gave it a smell. He too could detect an unfamiliar cologne on the shirt mixing with Trott’s. He nodded and set the shirt on the coffee table. “There’s definitely something different about it.”

Alex said, “I say we corner him in the shower.”

Ross frowned. “No. We should wait until he’s done.”

“Fine.” Alex deflated into the couch.

The wait was short. Trott reentered the room in his pajamas; a soft pair of black pants and a crimson tank top. Ross and Alex eyed him as he toweled his white hair.

Trott slowly came closer. He peeked at them from under the towel. “You two are very much like dogs.”

Alex grinned. “And what’s that make you?”

“Your keeper of course.” Trott set the towel next to his shirt on the table. He let his hands rest on his hips. “If only my dogs actually wanted to go for a walk, then they’d be the perfect pets.”

Ross laughed. “No way in hell are you getting us to do anything like that.”

Alex agreed. “I’d rather choke and die on a hotdog than do any type of exercise.” He snapped his fingers and pointed finger guns at Trott. “That’s _your_ profession, not ours.”

Trott crossed his arms. “It wouldn’t kill you to come to the gym with me sometimes.”

Alex and Ross exchanged smirks. Then Alex said, “The gym is a bad idea. Ross and I are simple men. We wouldn’t be able to handle seeing you drenched in sweat, lifting those heavy weighs, exposing all that skin.”

Ross hummed. “It’d be a very bad situation if we tried to bang you at the gym.”

Trott gave both of them an irritated look. “You two have a lot of problems.”

Alex touched his chest. “Why, Trotty, that’s not very kind of you to say to your _pets_.”

“Especially,” Ross added, “when you come home smelling like other men.”

The drone of the TV filled the silence between them.

Eventually, Trott got bored of trying to think of a reasonable comeback. “I’m going to bed.” He turned around and promptly made his way to their room.

They all had their own proper rooms but the master bedroom was their shared space. It had the largest bed they could find so that all three could sleep together comfortably, what with Ross and Alex being such tall people. That, among other things. Trott could have easily went to his own room, only he felt the best when he was in their bed. His favorite micro fleece blanket was here too.

It was probably only two minutes after he had crawled into the bed and taken up his place in the very middle before the door opened. The light from outside the room showed him the shadows of Ross and Alex as they entered.

“You two are very predictable,” Trott muttered quietly.

Ross laid on his left and Alex to his right. He was then promptly sandwiched between the two bulky bodies. He stared at the dark ceiling as hands slid over his arms, shoulders, then down his chest and stomach. His tank top was rucked up to his neck.

Trott felt deft fingers gracing each of the muscles that had been worked out that day. His deltoids, his biceps, his triceps, and lower down his arms. Then across his pecs to dip against serratus and latissimus where he was ticklish. Trott laid still, kept his breathing even like he always told the people he trained to. In, hold for a second, then out in a slow release, and repeat.

When Alex’s hand skimmed his oblique, grabbed onto his hip in a firm hold, Trott spoke. “Is anyone going to offer a massage?”

There was rustling then, the mattress dipping on both sides. Trott was turned onto his stomach. He heard the low murmurs of Alex and Ross, no doubt bickering about something before settling on a sort of agreement before there was the click of the bedside lamp. Then four big hands were covering his back.

They moved over Trott’s trapezius, traced lower over each bump of his spine. Thumbs dug into his thoracolumbar fascia and he couldn’t help but groan. Two stayed on his back while the others made their way to his legs. All the muscles there were kneaded, coaxed loose by warm hands.

Trott had Ross and Alex do this often. Well, more times than not it was offered and he was not one to decline. Almost every day his body was put to work for long hours. There weren’t many soft spots left on him, the fat burned away over a few years, leaving room for the gain of muscle. He was short, still skinny, but more compact now. He weighed a little above what he had, though Ross and Alex claimed there wasn’t really a change.

Those two, on the other hand… Trott sighed when Alex rolled knuckles across his shoulder blades. Those two were still strong, but not strong like Trott was. They could probably punch to hurt, though it wouldn’t have the same effect as if Trott did it. Yet, he liked how they were – tall men with long limbs and soft stomachs. Each had no problem lifting him (when he allowed it). Although Trott would still like it if they showed up to the gym with him at least once a week. He was concerned about their health, what with their sit down jobs.

Feeling a bit lethargic, Trott managed to ask to turn over. He was helped, and the hand reconnected with his skin in an instant. Eyes heavy, Trott opened them enough to see Alex and Ross staring intently at him. Their lusty gazes weren’t anything new.

“Definitely dogs,” Trott breathed, lips curling up.

Alex pinched one of his nipples. “You want us to bark for you?”

Ross slid a finger to the back of his knee, a very sensitive spot. “Throw us a bone, Trott,” Ross said.

With a teasing grin, Alex released Trott’s nipple and with both hands pet over his covered cock. “I don’t think he can throw _this_.”

Trott shut his eyes against the spike of heat that flooded his nerves. Alex brought his pants down to his thighs and gripped his cock loosely before giving measured strokes. A mouth touched his own, and Trott could tell it was Ross by the even press of his perpetually chapped lips. He felt his pants taken off completely, leaving him only in the thin tank top that remained bunched by his neck.

Ross scratched his blunt nails down Trott’s abdomen, outlining each divot of muscle beneath his skin until swirling around his navel. And then lower, through the short hair until joining Alex’s hand. Ross ended their kiss, but his breath hit Trott’s lips as he spoke. “You’re starting to look a tad debauched.” A quick peck, and Trott watched him sit back.

It was arousing, having the two of them stare down at Trott while they groped along his skin. They rubbed at his muscles as well as his cock, and Trott willed his body still. He held tight to the blanket beneath him.

Alex leaned in to mouth at his clavicle, to lave his tongue into the hollows until running up his throat. Trott pushed his head into the pillow when Alex nipped at his Adam’s apple.

“You’re like a doll, Trott,” Alex said. Then he pressed a kiss to Trott’s cheek. “Or should I say more like an action figure.”

Ross laughed. He palmed over the head of Trott’s cock. “One of those buff little G.I. Joes. Only definitely sexier. And not in the military.”

Trott huffed in amusement. He watched Alex place kisses down his torso, and lower yet, until his face was right next to his cock. Trott released an interested sound and waited.

Alex pushed away Ross’ hand and swallowed down Trott’s cock. His mouth, hot and wet, tightened as he sucked hard.

Ross held Trott’s hip closest to him with one hand while the other tangled in Alex’s hair. He smiled lazily at Trott. “He’s been waiting all day for this,” Ross said. He tugged at Alex’s hair and it earned him a growl. “He sucked me off earlier but I guess that wasn’t enough.”

“Alex is greedy,” Trott panted. He felt the graze of teeth on his cock and twitched. He watched Alex surface to pull off enough to pout his lips at Trott.

“You like it,” he said. Alex dragged his tongue through the clear precum at the head before he sucked it back into his mouth.

Ross let Alex to it and opted to lay on his side next to Trott. He traced nonsense patterns along Trott’s stomach, around his chest and sides of his neck.

Surely Trott would be used to such attention by now. But Ross’ intense gaze still left him feeling flushed. It also didn’t help that Alex was doing an enthusiastic job on his cock. The sloppy wet sounds of the man’s mouth were getting to be too much.

Casually, Ross kissed him again. He found one of Trott’s hands and twined their fingers together. Against his lips, Ross asked, “You close?”

Trott nodded, their noses bumping. His moan was caught between their mouths. A minute more of Alex’s lapping, then his cock was all the way in, head hitting the back of Alex’s throat. Trott came, body tense, heels digging into the mattress. Ross kissed him hard and Alex kept sucking until he was finished.

It took little time for Alex to sprawl out next to him, the three of them in their usual bedtime positions. Trott felt deliciously sleepy, his two heaters on either side of him pressed close. He felt Alex take a hold of his other hand.

“Maybe,” Ross started quietly. He paused. Trott cracked open an eye. “Maybe we’ll go with you next week. Just to see how it is.”

Alex sighed and snuggled into Trott’s side. “Eh… I guess one time wouldn’t hurt.”

Trott hummed. “You better promise.” He felt both his hands squeezed. Trott fell asleep smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> my source for the information is from livescience and a muscle chart because I don’t know shit


End file.
